lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Roger Manganelli
Roger Manganelli (born Rogerio Lima Manganelli) is the bassist and one of the two singers for ska-punk band Less Than Jake. He is also lead singer and guitarist for his other band, the faster punk rock band Rehasher, and more recently formed the trio Greenhorn (for whom he plays drums). When not playing with a band, Manganelli is either working with toys and airplanes or developing his home studio Moathouse Productions. Roger's employment history includes working at Knuckleheads, a smoke shop in Gainesville, Florida which was later transformed into a similar establishment named Smoke before going out of business. Less Than Jake Manganelli is the second bassist for Less Than Jake (replacing original bassist Shaun Grief) and has appeared on all of Less Than Jake's albums. Roger played drums and shared vocal duties in a local Gainesville band called Vanbuilderass. Previously a guitar player, he played bass for the first time when he joined the band. In addition to playing bass, he shares singing duties with Chris Demakes and also is one of the songwriters. Manganelli produces Less than Jake's demos and some official releases (for example, Absolution For Idiots And Addicts of 2006, and co-produced GNV FLA of 2008), and often plays the guitar tracks on the records. Occasionally, he has also played the second guitar onstage with Less Than Jake - for example, when performing Last Hour of the Last Day of Work or The Brightest Bulb Has Burned Out/Screws Fall Out. He has been known to be the most conspicuous member of the group due to his charismatic stage presence and his dreadlock hairstyle. He is well known for saying outrageous things on stage, true or not, to get a reaction out of the audience. For equipment, Roger currently uses Ampeg amplifiers, Ernie Ball Musicman Sterling basses in various colors, and Ernie Ball strings. Rehasher Manganelli formed Rehasher in 2002 with members of Army of Ponch and Savage Brewtality. Rehasher was a return to his roots from the more serious, popular, Less than Jake. He is more proactive as a member of Rehasher—as their lead singer, rhythm guitarist, songwriter, lyricist, and producer. In addition to this, in Rehasher's latest album Manganelli has been responsible for tracking all the guitar parts as well as the bass ones, hence assuming the roles previously belonging to band members Ryan Geis and Gui Amador (though neither of these members have quit Rehasher). Unfortunately, Manganelli is only able to work with Rehasher when Less than Jake has time off. At a Less Than Jake show in Tempe, Arizona in July of 2008, he stated that work on Rehasher's second album is nearing completion, and a release should hopefully soon follow. Moathouse Productions The Moathouse is a nickname for Manganelli's house in Gainesville, Florida. Moathouse Productions is the name of his studio, run from the basement of aforementioned Moat House. Manganelli works in his studio with small bands, mostly unsigned - as he says on his own website, "prices are cheap - unless you're on a record label!" He uses Pro Tools for his recording purposes, and his services include mixing, recording, producing, etc. He also has a range of gear available to those who wish to record at his studio. External links *Rehasher Official Website *Rehasher on MySpace *Moathouse Productions Official Website *Moathouse Productions on MySpace Category:Band Members